Femme Fatale
|semiplace = 15th|semipoints = 36|previous = Comme ci, comme ça|next = Firefly|image = Cy08.jpg|conductor = --|position = --|points = --}}'''Femme Fatale '''was the Cypriot entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrade performed by Evdokia Kadi. Despite the French title, it is a laika-influenced song sung in Greek. It was performed seventeenth in second semifinal following Malta and preceding Macedonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 36 points, missing the final for the third straight year. Lyrics |-| Greek= Geia sou manka, eim’ ego gynaika Kai aniko s’ ena fylo pou to lete asthenes Ntelikati, pio lepti kai adynami Apo kathe arseniko pou trigyrna ston kafene O kalos Theoulis me lypithike Kai mou ‘dose ena oplo pou me kanei dynati Mou ‘pe: «Mi fovasai esy, koritsi mou Ton antra tha ton echeis panta se ypotagi» Bam kai kato, s’ erixa ta dichtya mou Kai m’ ena koitagma mou sou tholono ti matia Bam kai mesa, sta oneira sou tryposa Kai kounia pou se kounage giati eim’ ego thea (Bam kai kato, m’ erixes sta dichtya sou) (Kai m’ ena koitagma sou mou tholoneis ti matia) (Femme fatale, sta oneira mou tryposes) (Kai kounia pou me kounage giati eis’ esy thea) Ki olo esy na mou milas gematos pathos na koitas San glykos, pistos frouros xana m’ akolouthas Bam kai pali to myalo sou kollise Sta magia pou sou ekane i diki mou tsachpinia Bam kai kato, epeses, agori mou Kai t’ asthenes to fylo, sou sklavonei tin kardia (Ki olo ego na sou milo gematos pathos na koito) (San glykos, pistos frouros xana s’ akoloutho kai) Bam kai kato, pesei sta dichtya mou Kai m’ ena kounima mou sas tarazo ta nera Femme fatale, sta oneira sas tryposa Kai zito pou kaikate giati eim’ ego thea (Hey) Bam kai pali to myalo sas kollise Sta magia pou sas ekane i diki mou tsachpinia (Hey) Bam, vre mankes, oloi sas tin pathate Giati eim’ ego gynaika pou tous antres kyverna (Hey) Giati eim’ ego gynaika pou tous antres kyverna (Femme fatale, femme fatale, femme fatale) |-| English= Hello tough guy, I’m a woman And I belong to the gender that you call weak Delicate, thinner and weaker Than any male hanging around in the café The good God felt sorry for me And gave me a weapon that makes me strong He told me: “Don’t be afraid, girl You’ll always have the man under your command” Bam and down, I caught you in my net And with one look, I blur your sight Bam and I found my way into your dreams And I saw you coming, ’cause I’m a goddess (Bam and down, you caught me in your net) (And with one look, you blur my sight) (Femme fatale, you found your way into my dreams) (And you saw me coming, ’cause you’re a goddess) And you’re talking to me all the time, staring full of passion Like a sweet loyal guard, you follow me again Bam and your mind was captured again By the spells that my brilliance performed to you Bam and down, you fell, boy And the weak gender is enslaving your heart (And you’re talking to me all the time, staring full of passion) (Like a sweet loyal guard, I follow you again and) Bam and down, you fell in my net And with one shake, I rock your world Femme fatale, I found my way into your dreams And nothing can save you, ’cause I’m a goddess (Hey) Bam and your mind was captured again By the spells that my brilliance performed to you (Hey) Bam, dear people, you all fell for me ‘Cause I’m a woman who rules over men (Hey) ‘Cause I’m a woman who rules over men (Femme fatale, femme fatale, femme fatale) Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 Category:Non-Qualifiers